Dreams Grow into Fate
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: Chapter 2 Up! The Yasha gang are still on hot pursuit to get Naraku. Inuyasha is have reoccuring dreams leading him to his true feelings about someone special. Will he realize it before its too late? RR my first Inu fanfic be gentle.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but yes I do wish I owned it **sighs dreamily** This is my first time writing an Inuyasha Fan fic so please be gentle. This is gonna take place after episode 124. There you go, enjoy and review please ^_^ Arigato  
  
By the way: The following pairings are being done. Inuyasha&Kagome, Miroku&Sango. In this first chapter its just going to be a reflect for Inuyasha, so don't jump to conclusions hehe Arigato once again.   
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
The scenery was beautiful. The wind blew softly against the earth, brushing off the leaves of the trees. A familiar hanyou sat on one of the braches of the trees. He was deep in thought and seemed like he was stiff as a statue. The wind continued to cross through the scene, bringing some cool relief to the atmosphere. The hanyou leaned against the base of the tree, sighing to himself.   
  
"Inuyasha…" A voice came from below.   
  
Inuyasha looked down and at first the figure below was blurry.   
  
"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha thought.   
  
After saying her name, the prayer beads appeared around his neck. The tetsusaiga then appeared, tied to his side.   
  
"Inuyasha? What's keeping you up there?" The voice said again.  
  
Inuyasha's ears started to twitch. The voice was extremely familiar to him and yet it sounded very faint and distorted. Inuyasha stood up and gracefully fell to the ground, the wind raising his hair up. Inuyasha tried to pick up a smell but it was still very faint. Inuyasha landed on his knees, kneeling near the figure.   
  
"Inuyasha, please come join me." The figure said walking up to him.   
  
The figure got closer and closer to him, soon he heard the last few rustles of the grass, telling him that the steps had stopped. And as he looked up, he looked surprised knowing now who the figure was.   
  
"K-Kikyo." Inuyasha stammered.   
  
"Come join me Inuyasha. I have been waiting for you for some time now." Kikyo said.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and sensed something strange. He looked into her eyes, not seeing the hatred which he thought she held against him. The look in her eyes were filled with love, compassion, but with a hint of loneliness. Her hair flowed with the wind, being as long as it was, still tied up in the same usual way it always was in. Inuyasha looked around and saw cherry blossoms starting to fall around the scene. What a dream this was…what a vision. Inuyasha got up from kneeling and stood in front of Kikyo. A very confused look stayed on his face as he looked at her. Kikyo then smiled at him. Her smile was very soft and loving to Inuyasha. Kikyo lifted up her hand and proceeded to place it on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha hesistated at first but he let her hand graze on his face soon enough. The touch was soft and warm. Inuyasha lifted up his hand and placed it on hers. The warmth consumed his mind and for a moment he felt that his world was complete.   
  
"Inuyasha…" Kikyo said with much love in her voice.   
  
"She's not as cold like before…this is real flesh and warmth. Not clay and coldness at all." Inuyasha thought astounded.   
  
With that one thought going through his mind, the scenery changed. It grew dark, sinister, and grimy. A ripping sound came from the shoulders of her clothes. Blood started seeping from her shoulder. She writhed in pain as she sank down to her knees.   
  
"Inuyasha! Why? Why did you do this to me?!" Kikyo screamed.   
  
Kikyo's hand was still in his, and he started to notice that her warmth was turning colder. Inuyasha then was blown back by Kikyo's priestess powers, the shining purple light came from her hand. Inuyasha recovered quickly and started to panic as the blood grew more. It soon dried up, but the cut was still gashed deep in her shoulder. The scenery changed once more, to Mount. Hakurei. Kikyo stayed knelt down, she was right near the edge of the ridge. Inuyasha clenched his fists in anger and quickly took out tetsusaiga.   
  
"Naraku! Where is that ? I'll slit his throat for doing this to you Kikyo!" Inuyasha snarled.   
  
"Don't…Inuyasha, he's long gone." Kikyo replied softly.   
  
Kikyo stood up, holding on to her shoulder for a second as she felt pain sting through it. Purple bulbs of light came from her shoulder, slowly the dead souls were escaping from her body. She started to make her way over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stuck tetsusaiga down in the ground and went over to her, holding her close to his heart. Kikyo trembled a bit and soon put her arms around his shoulders, despite the pain in her one shoulder. She rested her head near his neck.   
  
"This is how I died Inuyasha…this is how I died for the second time, by the same person." Kikyo whispered, keeping her head near his neck.   
  
"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said tightening the grip he had on her.   
  
"Why didn't you come to save me Inuyasha? I thought that you would always protect me…just like you promised." Kikyo whispered again, her voice breaking.   
  
Inuyasha stood in his place frozen. He didn't know what to say. He lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. He felt Kikyo's breath against his chest slowly starting to disappear. Kikyo closed her eyes and took in one deep breath for air.   
  
"I don't resent you for it Inuyasha. You had someone else to protect. Someone much more dearer to you then myself." Kikyo whispered once again.   
  
Inuyasha still remained silent. He was concerned about her breathing, which was decreasing more by each word she said.   
  
"Now I have to say goodbye once again Inuyasha. You must live well…you must not be alone." Kikyo said softly, while coughing.   
  
Kikyo quivered slightly as the pain stung her once again. Inuyasha's head was directly intact with hers.   
  
"How can I? Kikyo, 50 years ago my plan in life was to spend it with you…" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.   
  
"Well that changed, we both know that." Kikyo replied.   
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"Even right now as you're holding me close to your heart Inuyasha…I know I am not the one you truly love…what is love to us anyway? We were just fools who were blind to see the reality of our situation." Kikyo said.   
  
"What are you trying to say?" Inuyasha said.   
  
"Inuyasha…when I was alive, why did you fall in love with me?" Kikyo said softly.   
  
"I-…" Inuyasha trailed off.   
  
Kikyo smirked "You only fell for me to fill in my void of loneliness because you had the same feeling in your heart too. That was the only thing was had in common." She said.   
  
"How could I not feel sorry for you…when you looked at me with your lonely and sad filled eyes, all I could think about was you. How maybe if I stood by you, you would help me fill in my void as I was for you." Inuyasha said.   
  
"We needn't worry about it anymore. Your heart has been swayed by another. I can feel it." Kikyo said.   
  
"My heart has always been swayed by you." Inuyasha said.   
  
"And yet your heart lingers for someone else…why are you hesitating?" Kikyo asked.   
  
"I-I should be with you…but I-" Inuyasha began.   
  
He couldn't finish his sentence though. Is this really what he felt? One part of him screamed that this is really what he felt. But something inside him told him that really, this wasn't the path of choice he wanted at all.  
  
"The answer is within yourself. I want you to be happy. I want you to die loved and not alone. Die with…" Kikyo said.   
  
"Die with who?" Inuyasha asked quickly  
  
Kikyo slipped down from his arms and out of his grip over to the tip of the ridge.   
  
"Goodbye Inuyasha…" Kikyo said softly.   
  
"Kikyo…KIKYO!" Inuyasha screamed.   
  
Kikyo closed her eyes and placed her hands together on her stomach. She closed her eyes and gracefully fell backwards into Naraku's miasma pit, her eternal grave. Inuyasha watched her body sink in, glowing light was coming from her body as it sank deep into the miasma. A glistening light shown with a vision of Kikyo and then it disappeared within a heart beat. Inuyasha knelt down,s mahing his hands on the ground. He had failed to save Kikyo once again. Deep in his heart and mind though, he was greatful. Kikyo could finally move on into the next world. She could finally rest in peace.   
  
"Goodbye…Kikyo…forever." He said softly.   
  
"INUYASHA!" A voice screamed from below in the pit.   
  
Inuyasha looked down quickly and saw Kagome, holding on to the edge of the cliff. She held tight afraid that she was going to fall and meet the same fate as Kikyo did. Rocks were falling from where she was holding on to. She looked up to him terrified.   
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled down.   
  
Inuyasha jumped down and quickly grabbed her around the waist, jumping back up to safety. A bow and arrow set from Kagome fell off just as they came back up, falling into the miasma and it melted instantly. He looked down to Kagome, her eyes were closed and her hair was all over her face. He delicately pushed some off away from her face, his heart rate beating faster. He held her in his arms for a while. Kagome's head rested on his chest, her breathing was slow, as if she were asleep. Inuyasha rested his head on top of hers. Closing his eyes, grateful that she was safe. He was grateful that right at the moment he knew she was safe in his arms, safe from harms way.  
  
"Why was she down there?" Inuyasha wondered. "Well…at least she's safe now…if I didn't hear her voice soon enough though…I would've lost her too."   
  
"Thank you…Inuyasha." Kagome said softly.   
  
"Inuyasha looked down and saw that she was snuggling against him. One hand rested on his shoulder, and her body was tilted to the side. A smile formed on Kagome's lips and Inuyasha could still feel his heart rate growing more rapidly.   
  
"I want to be with you always. Let's stay like this forever. If I had the chance to choose my way of life I'd want to stay in your arms forever…" Kagome said softly.   
  
"K-Kagome…I want to…I want…" Inuyasha began.   
  
Suddenly Kagome disappeared from his vision and out of his arms. The scenery was changing again, a bright light now was shining and a voice rang in Inuyasha's mind. Shippou appeared calling for him to get up…Inuyasha was awake. He looked around and saw that he was resting in a small hut.   
  
"Inuyasha wake up already the sun is up- AHHHHH!" Shippou screamed.   
  
The poor little fox was on the ground being pounded on the head by Inuyasha's fist. Inuyasha growled with each punch he sent to Shippou's head.   
  
"KAGOME HELP!!" Shippou screamed.   
  
Inuyasha heard the rustle of the door from the front of the hut and in came Kagome, with her backpack on her back. She looked at the sight of Inuyasha holding Shippou's small body down to the ground and seemed to be fuming with aggravation. Inuyasha looked over to her, stopped punching Shippou, and feared what was coming next.   
  
"IN…U…YA…SHA…" Kagome said testingly, as she clenched her fists.   
  
"Wait! Kagome! Please!" Inuyasha yelled panicking.   
  
"OSUWARI!(sit)" Kagome yelled.   
  
Inuyasha screamed as the prayer beads around his neck threw him down to the ground. His face met with the ever familiar floor once again.   
  
"Damn it K-Kagome." Inuyasha strained to say.  
  
Shippou jumped on to Kagome's shoulder. She leaned forward offering a helping hand to Inuyasha.   
  
"Come on, I made us all lunch today, you must be starving." Kagome said getting Inuyasha up on his feet again.   
  
"Feh." Inuyasha replied, following Kagome as he stuffed his arms in his sleeves.   
  
As Inuyasha followed her, the Kagome from his dream flashed in front of his eyes again.   
  
"I want to be with you always…" Kagome's voice rang in his mind.   
  
"She's said it before…but…how can I…how do I…why am I hesitating?" Inuyasha thought.   
  
Kagome sighed to herself as she grabbed onto the bottle that was attached to her necklace. It held just one piece of the shikon no tama. This was the only source that would get her to the warring states era and her own present time. Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha's expression as he was looking down to the ground.   
  
"He's deep in thought again…could he have thinking about…get a hold of yourself Kagome. Don't think like this." Kagome thought as she shook her head.   
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha called after her.   
  
Kagome turned around and faced Inuyasha.   
  
"What Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.   
  
"I need to talk to you…alone." Inuyasha said as he looked at Shippou.   
  
"I have every right to stay here Inuyasha! Why can't I listen?" Shippou whined.   
  
"Be quiet!" Inuyasha said, hitting Shippou on the head. "Just go Shippou."   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, comforting the crying Shippou.   
  
"Kagome, look I really need to talk to you alone." Inuyasha said.   
  
"Well can it wait until after we eat?" Shippou asked.   
  
Inuyasha sighed and looked at Kagome, he looked straight into her eyes giving her one of the looks that scared her. One of his rare looks that she was always surprised to see. Kagome felt her face growing warm.   
  
"Ok…ok Inuyasha we can talk after lunch alright?" Kagome said.   
  
"Bring down my lunch for me. We'll talk then." Inuyasha said walking ahead of her.   
  
"Kagome…is everything ok between you and Inuyasha?" Shippou asked.   
  
"Yes…nothing to worry about Shippou-chan, he probably just wants to talk about our tactics for Naraku." Kagome said, putting a smile on her face.   
  
Kagome continued to walk with Shippou still on her shoulder. She sighed and looked in front of her, as Inuyasha continued to walk.   
  
"That's what I want to believe…just about Naraku…but why do I have a feeling that's that it at all?" Kagome wondered.   
  
And that is the end of Chapter 1. Remember this is the first time I made an Inuyasha story. It may be a little off base now but soon there is gonna be tons of drama, battles, romance ^_~, and of course you can never forget the kawaii moments. Ok so review please and give me your comments! I'm open to them all. I'll update a.s.a.p. if wanted ^_^ 


	2. What Could've Happened But Didn't

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but yes I do wish I owned it **sighs dreamily** So minna(everyone in Japanese XD) here is chapter 2 been revised for better reading ^___^...yes...thank you to a reviewer who helped me out a little bit...and I reassure you guys this story is gonna head somewhere...turning point in later chapters lol. Review and Read.   
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
The Yasha gang was resting in a peaceful field near the river. The water was clear and glistening, the grass was flowing and green. The sun was high, the sides getting covered by the clouds. Right near the river was a small picnic blanket. It had many assorted foods and one hot pot in the middle still cooking. Miroku and Sango were sitting on the blanket, playing instruments. Miroku was playing sitar along side with Sango who was playing the flute. The beat and rhythm was original and sweet. Kirara was in her small form, jumping around happily to the music. Kagome clapped to the beat, smiling as Shippou jumped off her shoulder and started to jump around with Kirara.   
  
"Come on Inuyasha, join in on the fun." Kagome said grabbing onto his arm.   
  
"Feh…I don't dance. And besides we have to talk remember?" Inuyasha replied.   
  
Kagome sighed. " Inuyasha, one of these days you have to learn to lighten up." She said walking over to Shippou and the rest.   
  
"I'll lighten up once I beat Naraku." Inuyasha said walking down near the river.   
  
Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms. "What's his problem?" He asked.   
  
"I'm not sure." Kagome said looking over to Inuyasha, who was now sitting.   
  
"Do you think he had the same dream again Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, putting the flute down.   
  
"I'm not sure, and even if he did he hasn't talked to me about it." Kagome replied.   
  
"Knowing Inuyasha, he'll probably keep it to himself." Miroku said, putting the sitar aside. "So lets just let him sulk and…DIG IN!" He continued as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks.   
  
"Houshi-sama." Sango said, a sweat drop fell from the back of her head.   
  
Kagome was still worried. She looked down to where Inuyasha was and then looked back down to the ground.   
  
"I know who you're probably thinking about Inuyasha. Ever since Kikyo died you've been having flashes. Inuyasha…when will the suffering stop for you?" Kagome thought to herself.   
  
Inuyasha sat near the river bank, thinking to himself about the reoccurring dream that came to him.   
  
"Every night, ever since Kikyo's demise…that same dream keeps on haunting me. Damn it! If only I had gone up faster and not have fought with that stupid wolf Kouga. Kikyo, I could've saved you." Inuyasha said to himself looking up to the sky, seeing Kikyo's image. "You should've waited for me…but you didn't trust me."   
  
"He's deep in thought again." Sango said, eating some rice.   
  
"Must be a new record. He's been like this for days." Miroku said, sighing.  
  
"Kagome-chan weren't you suppose to talk to him?" Sango asked  
  
"I was…but I'm not sure if I have the heart to now…" Kagome replied, looking down in shame.   
  
Shippou had grabbed Inuyasha's lunch and pushed it into Kagome's hands.   
  
"Go talk to him Kagome. See what's wrong." Shippou said.   
  
Shippou's wisdom still marveled her. For being so young he knew exactly what to do or say. Kagome smiled at him and nodded as she got up and prepared to walk towards him. Inuyasha fixated his eyes on the image but it shimmered away and changed. The image now turned into Kagome. Her medium length black hair falling to the middle of her back. Her shimmering brown eyes that seemed to light up the sky. A smile grew on her lips, that made her even more glowing, even more beautiful…  
  
"Kagome was in the dream…" Inuyasha thought.   
  
"Let's stay like this forever…I want to be with you always." Kagome's voice rang in his mind.   
  
"Did she really mean what she said? Wait…it was just a dream. But she could mean it…couldn't she?" Inuyasha wondered, his ears tweaking. "She does trust me…"  
  
"Inuyasha." A voice said interrupting his thoughts.   
  
Inuyasha's ears tweaked a couple of more times, and he started to sniff around. A very familiar smell took over the aroma around him.   
  
"Inuyasha, I brought you some ramen." Kagome said, keeping a smile on her face. "Oh and I bought the yellow crispy pickles you like so much."  
  
Kagome sat down beside him, handing him the ramen and the pickles.   
  
"Eat up Inuyasha, we have a long day ahead of us. Of course there's a lot more if you want any." Kagome said.   
  
"Arigato(**thank you) Kagome." Inuyasha said sincerely for once!  
  
This shocked Kagome, but she pushed it off, knowing that Inuyasha would eventually ruin the moment by saying something conceded. Inuyasha slurped up his ramen as Kagome ate her lunch in a small tray. Kagome ate some meat and looked across the river.   
  
"Beautiful weather today…" Kagome thought.   
  
Suddenly she got distracted by Inuyasha. He was sniffing around her tray, attempting to poke the fried egg.   
  
"You want some Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Kagome looked down to his ramen cup and saw that he had snapped his chopsticks in half. Inuyasha folded his arms together again.   
  
"Great there goes another good pair of chopsticks." Kagome thought, her right eyebrow twitching.   
  
"And…it's not that curry…right?" Inuyasha said hiding his face behind his sleeves.   
  
"No it's not…it's fried eggs. The other yellow stuff." Kagome said.   
  
"Feh, does it taste any better then the last time?" Inuyasha asked putting his sleeves down from his face.  
  
Kagome sighed exasperated. "Just have a taste will you?" Kagome said.   
  
She grabbed one of Inuyasha's hair strands, tugging him over to her. He opened his mouth to scream but it was stopped by Kagome stuffing the food inside. Inuyasha chewed for a while, actually liking the taste. Kagome let go of his hair strand and he moved back.   
  
"And…?" Kagome said.   
  
"Tastes better then it did before, but a little too spicy." Inuyasha said sticking out his tongue.   
  
Kagome sighed. "So you still don't like my cooking do you?" She said solemnly.   
  
"Don't be stupid." Inuyasha muttered quickly. "Just work on it a little more…everything else is ok." Inuyasha said putting a smug look on his face, looking away.   
  
"Really?" Kagome said grinning.   
  
Inuyasha nodded, while giving her an edgy look. Kagome smiled and then her eyes drifted to something on his face.   
  
"Inuyasha…"Kagome began.  
  
"W-w-what?" Inuyasha said.   
  
Kagome dampened up a handkerchief and brought Inuyasha's face close.   
  
"Osuwari." Kagome said.   
  
Inuyasha fell down to the ground once more and a fly flew from the spot he had landed on.   
  
"Stupid flies…" Kagome said.   
  
"W-why K-K-Kagome?" Inuyasha strained.   
  
"You had a fly on your cheek, had to get it off someone." Kagome said, getting Inuyasha up and washing the dirt off his face.  
  
"What is she doing? Are they gonna kiss?" Shippou said hiding behind Sango.   
  
"After that 'osuwari' I'm not so sure…" Miroku said.   
  
"Come on Kagome-chan! You can do it! This is the mood!" Sango said excited.   
  
"The mood?" Miroku and Shippou said together.  
  
"Just watch." Sango said, watching eagerly as she laid on her stomach.   
  
Miroku, being the same as always decided to grope Sango. This earned him a slap on the face, leaving her finger marks on him, and the echo of the hit traveling at a fast speed.   
  
"Always worth the pain." Miroku said sighing contently.   
  
"What an idiot…" Shippou thought to himself.   
  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha thought in his mind.   
  
His gaze on her was softening as she was still washing off the dirt marks, her hand upon his face. A very soft touch was sending new sensations to him, Inuyasha sat still and frozen.   
  
"What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome asked.   
  
Inuyasha turned his gaze away from her, shaking his head. "It's nothing."   
  
"Ok…so what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked once more.  
  
Inuyasha turned his gaze to her again. His eyes were pulsing as he looked at her. He took one of her hands in his and wondered "What do I say…do I even dare ask her?"   
  
"That's the same look he gave me a long time ago…but this time is he seeing me or Kikyo?" Kagome thought, terrified by the look on his face that was rarely seen.   
  
From Inuyasha's view, he only saw Kagome. He looked into her brown eyes, seeing only her. Kikyo's form did not flash in front of him, just Kagome. Getting closer, their faces were inches apart, they got closer, blushing with every moment that brought them closer…  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome said.   
  
Her eyelids were growing heavy as his face was coming closer to herself. Inuyasha saw her close her eyes and prepare herself for a kiss and he didn't begin to hesitate. He brought her closer to him, feeling like it was just her and him alone in the world…and then a big explosion was heard, startling them and making them move away from each other.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome said running up to Shippou, Sango, and Miroku.   
  
Inuyasha followed her and quickly took out tetsusaiga. "What just happened just now? Did I…did she…did we…did Kagome and I almost kiss?" Inuyasha thought.   
  
Kirara transformed into her demon form. Miroku and Sango jumped on her to take a first look. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and got onto Inuyasha's back. Shippou was holding on to Kagome.   
  
"You ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, not looking at her directly.   
  
Kagome nodded feeling just as uncomfortable as he did. Inuyasha then started to run quickly towards the explosion. People were screaming from a nearby villiage. It was another slaughter. One particular villager girl watched in horror as many of the people she knew so well were being killed. One by one each villager was getting scrunched in half. The little villager girl ran quickly, trying not to get caught by the demons. The girl was terrified for her well being. Right behind her, she heard a maniac and sinister laugh.   
  
"That's it my comrades. Break them in half just as these pitiful beings did to our kind." A voice ordered.   
  
"With pleasure Atsumichi-sama!" Many voices replied.   
  
The girl loocked in horror as she saw what exactly Atsumichi was. Atsumichi ended up being a grasshopper demon. He was very large, his body fuzzy and scaly. Two red buldges in his head were his eyes and he had hooked snappers as a mouth. Although his body look like any ordinary mortals. The girl whimpered in fear, hiding under a blanket with hay stacks over her.   
  
"What's this I sense? A human girl?" Atsumichi said.   
  
Atsumichi walked over to the haystacks, finding the girl. The girl screamed in horror as his snapp mouth came closer.   
  
"SANKONTETSUSOU!" Inuyasha's voice screamed in.   
  
Atsumichi backed away, with a few scratches on his back, they weren't deep enough to kill him though. Inuyasha took out tetsusiaga and pointed it at him.   
  
"A grasshopper *youkai eh? Feh disgusting." Inuyasha said.   
  
"You have no business to speak that way to me, you idiotic hanyou." Atsumichi retorted.   
  
Miroku and Sango landed on the surface with Kirara. They took the advantage and fended off a couple of Atsumichi's minions. Kagome carried out the little girl along with Shippou.   
  
"Stay here with the girl ok Shippou? Protect her while Inuyasha and I destroy this demon." Kagome instructed.   
  
Shippou nodded and changed into his horse formed. He then got the little girl on to his back. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, bow and arrow ready to strike.  
  
"Kagome, stay back. "Inuyasha said.   
  
"Kagome looked over to him and did as he told her.   
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango's voice rang.   
  
Kagome looked up and saw Sango's arm outstretched. She grabbed on and flipped onto Kirara's back.   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.   
  
"JUST STAY UP THERE KAGOME! I won't let you fall into danger." Inuyasha thought.   
  
"Hanyou, get out of my way while you still can. I might consider sparing you." Atsumichi said .   
  
"Fat chance. But before I destroy you by ripping you limb from limb, tell me your purpose." Inuyasha snarled.   
  
"My purpose? Heh…and why would I tell you this? All I'm concerned about is getting revenge and I intend to, once you are out of the way!" Atsumichi said lifting up his head.   
  
A purple glow came from his neck only in Kagome's eyes. Kagome gasped as her eyes widened more.   
  
"The shikon shards! And lots of them!" Kagome thought.   
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Defining the words  
  
Sankontetsusou--Iron Reavering Soul Stealer  
  
Youkai--Demon  
  
Hanyou--Half Demon  
  
Dun dun dun! There we go chapter 2.remember guys to review and chapter 3 will be up ^_^ The reviews will help me loads. *goes off to watch Inuyasha, owning Parts 1-9 and two movies XD* 


End file.
